Immortal Love
by Kiraa-Miroku-Forever aka DracoShapedGoldfish
Summary: Just got this idea after listening to My Immortal by Evanescence. Even if you don't like them, give this a chance. It's a little over rated for now, but it will get a little more PG13 later on. FINISHED SEQUEL: The Real Destiny
1. Broken

Okay the song I used for this was My Immortal-Evanescence. It makes it better when you actually listen to the song.. so go find it on yahoo or whatever and listen to it as you read! Also as CrAzYgUrL73089 says, "Things might get a bit out there but it is a FAN FICTION. I emphasize FAN FICTION because some people don't get that. Also, if you don't like my fic, feel free to stop reading at any time."

I hope you don't mind me using your quote, CrAzYgUrL73089.

Disclaimer: Oh yea! I own Kristin and Tom and the rest of the cast form Smallville!! ::a random person appears out of no where and pinches me:: damn it.. I was only dreaming.. I guess I don't own them after all.

He looked through the big glass window to the room and almost fainted with disbelief. The famous unbreakable Lana had in fact been broken. She lay on a hospital bed with wires stuck in her arms and fingers with tubes and monitors everywhere. Blood speckled the sheets and the pillow she rest upon he couldn't stand it. He had to know if she was going to be all right. He turned to see Dr. Bryce mimicking his gaze. "Dr. Bryce?" he asked, his voice noticeably cracking. She looked up at the young man before her with deep depression.

"I'm sorry Clark.. Lana has slipped into coma and there is only a slight chance that she will wake up. And even if she does… I'm not sure she will be the same.." She rested her had over mine as I gripped the wall. "Clark, do you want me to have your parents come pick you up?" He shook his raven head, trying desperately to blink back the tears that filled his brown eyes.

"No.. I'll walk.." He replied, pulling his hand from under hers. Turning away from her and her sorrowful face. He ran through the crowded halls, pushing people gently to the side. He slammed through the doors, creating such a force that they snapped clean in half as they slammed into the walls.

He raced at super speed, not caring anymore who saw, to the cattle infested fields surrounding the Kent Farm. He paused, surrounded by a clump of curious cows and let his tears slid freely down his cheeks. He felt a burning sensation penetrate his chest. Memories he had forgotten about played over in his mind. All the times he had tried to tell her how he felt, the times he caught her looking at _him_ for a change, birthdays, everything. "Lana.. Don't do this to me.. I tried to tell you so many times.. Please.. Don't leave me.. I have so much to tell you.. The truth.." He gazed up at the stars with tear stained cheeks as he made up his mind. He turned and sped off back towards the hospital.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

See when you listen to the song while you read it makes a bigger impact.. at least to my sister it did.. she read it with out the music then with and she said it was better.. I dunno.. w/e.. anyway, I'm not sure how long this will be.. I might only do a couple of chapters.. But maybe more.. kinda depends on if I can get more inspiration.. so until next time! STAY CLANA DEVOTED!!!


	2. All or Nothin'

To answer JUNIOR1985's question, no Lana does not know Clark's secret yet. And I'm sorry it took so long. I have almost 7 chapters written already, so its not for the lack of inspiration, I just don't have the time to type it up. So sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers or the song All or Nothin'. You don't need to rub it in.

Chapter 2: All or Nothin'

He ran through the halls trying to find her. 'They moved her! Something must be wrong.. They wouldn't move her if there wasn't..' As he caught sight of Dr. Bryce stepping out of a room to his left he called out. She turned and folded her arms,

"Clark," she started but was cut off.

"Where is she!? What's wrong? I went to her room and she wasn't there.." He was obviously panicking.

"Clark, Clark, calm down. We just moved her out of the I.C.U. to a quieter room. I'll show you." He swallowed back tears as he followed her quickly. She led him to a small room and handed him a small key. "Lex requested she was treated with the best care. Only people with a key can get in so she will have better privacy."

Clark thanked her and unlocked the door hastily. His breath caught in his chest as he saw her beautiful face, marred with a scrape across her right cheek and a bandage wrapped around her forehead. He quickly sat down beside her, gently taking her hand. "Lana," he started after making sure Helen had left. "I need to tell you the truth. Lana I love you, please don't leave me. I swear, as soon as you wake up, I promise to share my secret with you. Just promise me you will get better." He gently caressed her cheek devoid of a wound as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Clark woke to see a pair of lovely doe eyes watching him curiously as he had fallen asleep beside her. He gave her a nervous smile as he sat up, but soon forgot about it as he realized she had woken up. "Lana, your awake! Are you feeling alright?" She smiled at him,

"Yea, I'm fine Clark. Dr. Bryce already came and checked on me. She said my recovery was a miracle and that I would be able to go home by the end of the week," she said giggling softly, her nose crinkling like it always did when she was thoroughly amused. Clark smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze,

"I'm glad you are all right." She smiled then asked a horrible question.

"Clark, have you seen Nell? She hasn't come to visit me yet.." Clark immediately frowned and she knew something was wrong instantly.

"What is it Clark?"

"Lana, I'm so sorry. She, your aunt she, Lana, she died on impact." Lana choked back a sob as tears streamed down her delicate face. Her cheek started to sting as her salty tears flowed over the injury. Clark pulled her shuttering form to him and enveloped her into a tight hug. Stroking her soft hair he muttered,

"Shhhh, at least she didn't suffer." Lana nodded slowly against his chest as she tried to muffle a sob. Clark rubbed the small of her back in small circles with his hand as he rocked her back and forth.

"When you get out of the hospital, you can stay at my place if you want." Lana smiled sadly as she pulled away to look at him.

"Thanks Clark." she muttered. He smiled at her and gently wiped away the tears remaining on her cheeks. He glanced up at the door as he heard somebody knock. Clark stood up, remembering the door locked itself from the outside. He opened the door to find no other that Whitney standing there.

A.N. okay, I know all of you are like, "didn't he die?" well, in this story just pretend after the war they broke up and so everything that happened because Whitney wasn't in the picture still happened but they eventually got back together.

Whitney gave Clark a cocky grin as he pushed his way into the room and past Clark. He rushed over to Lana's side and gave her a roughly passionate kiss before she could say a word. Lana pulled away, wincing as he brushed her cheek.

"Whitney, please. I'm fine." He gave her a stupid grin,

"Well can you blame me for wanting to kiss your beautiful lips? I mean even farm boy over there would agree with me.." He finished to prove his point. Lana glanced at Clark as she blushed. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Lana cleared her throat. "Um, Clark? Would you mind giving us a moment?" Clark nodded; half of him was glad he could get away from Whitney, the other half hurt Lana wanted him to leave.

He left after giving Lana one last glance and making sure his key was securely in his pocket. He walked across the busy hallway to a row of bright orange plastic chairs to wait until Whitney left so he could talk to Lana again.

Lana turned her head away as Whitney made another attempt to kiss her.

"Lana, what's wrong?" She swallowed,

"Whitney, all this has made me realize a lot of things. One of them being that I think we should break up…"

He looked at her like she had grown a second head.

" WHAT!!?? I don't understand! This is because of Kent isn't it!?" Lana shook her head.

"Whitney, Clark has nothing to do with this! I want to break up because you want things I don't.." Whitney ran his hands through his hair.

"Lana, we have going out forever! I just wanted to deepen our relationship! Damn it Lana, you always say I am never affectionate to you and when I try you push me away!"

"That's because you just do it in front of your jock buddies! I feel like a trophy, like I need your attention just to keep me shinny! And besides, like I told you. I'm not ready. You want things I'm not ready to give."

_You want it all, you want it all,   
All or nothin'_

Here am I a fallen arrow  
My load is wide, my street is narrow  
My skin is thicker, my heart is tougher   
I don't mind workin', but I'm scared to suffer  
You know? You know?

Whitney stood up, "fine if that's how you feel, then we are officially over!" He stormed out of the room, leaving an overwhelmed Lana in his wake. He quickly found Clark and went over to him.

"You can have her Kent! She's all yours now!" he yelled, inches from his face, then stormed off down the hall.

_Sweet chariots of L.A. swing low  
at twilight time the smog makes a rainbow  
so keep one eye on the weather  
you had it good, you wanted better   
you know? You know?_

You want it all, you want it all,   
All or nothin'

Clark stood up and walked over to the still partly open door and entered to see Lana watching him.

"Lana," He started but she interrupted.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault. Whitney brought it upon himself." Clark stayed silent as he walked over to the empty chair next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She shook her head and the silence returned. Finally she spoke up.

"Clark, can I tell you why I broke up with Whitney?" Clark shifted uncomfortably in his chair under her intense gaze.

"Um, sure Lana." She cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes before continuing.

"The first reason was that he was pressuring me into things." Clark's jaw tightened. He hated Whitney more and more with each passing second.

"What's the second? Well I assume there is a second anyway.." Lana nodded,

"The reason was that I am in love with someone else." This hit Clark like a brick wall. He tried his hardest to look unphased by this but Lana saw the hurt in his eyes. 'If only you knew Clark.' She thought. Clark steadied himself. "Oh. Who is this guy? Do I know him?" Lana nodded slightly,

"Yea, you are actually very close to him.." Clark looked at her like she was insane.

"You like Pete?!" Lana laughed out loud at that.

"Clark, don't be ridiculous! It isn't Pete, or Lex, just to clear that up." Clark sat in thought for a moment. 'Who else is close to me?' Lana had started talking again so he looked up at her.

"You probably think I am a horrible person.." Clark met her eyes with his intense green orbs.

"No. Just honest. The worst thing you can do is lie to yourself."

A.N. heh, got that from my grandpa. Anyway, hope you like. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism please. Thanks again Kiraa-Miroku-Forever a.k.a. Kess


	3. Snow White

Hey guys! I decided I would try and update faster. And this is defiantly gonna be longer! Actually its one of the longer ones so far! Oh! And BTW! I just watched Snow White: The Fairest of Them All with Kristin Kreuk starring as Snow White and it was just awesome!! :: hint hint :: Also, just the other day they aired the Sci- Fi mini series, Legend of Earthsea and it was great. Anywho.. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Frointeire: In chapter 2 it tells you that Lana and Nell were in a car accident.

Disclaimer: Okay! I know I don't own them! Damn it! Stop reminding me.. ::Goes off to sulk in the corner with my Harry Potter and Smallville posters::

Chapter 3 – Snow White

The week passed quickly, thankfully for Clark. Between showers, school, chores, homework, working at the Talon, more homework and chores, and visiting Lana at the hospital, he had tried desperately to keep himself busy. He walked nervously to what had been Lana's room for the past week. He opened the door and was greeted cheerily by a smiling Lana.

"Ready to go Lana?" he asked her sweetly. She laughed that little laugh of hers, her nose crinkling cutely.

"Are you kidding? I have been packet, dressed, fed and ready to go since 5 a.m.!" She started to pick up her bag but Clark beat her to it. She sent him a quizzical look and he merely gave her one of his fabulous smiles that drove her crazy.

"Hey, you did just wake up from a coma four days ago. I think I can certainly manage one little bag." She let out another of her laughs that sounded like he imagined the magical bells of faeries would. Another smile graced his features as she made her way beside him down the busy halls.

He helped her out of his truck and upstairs to his loft, silently dreading, mentally torturing him self, about what was to come.

"Lana," he started putting her bag down on the chest he used as a makeshift coffee table. "Can I tell you something?" Lana smiled,

"Clark, you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be your best friend no matter what." She replied with a devious smile. Clark looked up at her hopefully.

"I hope you are right." He stated hoarsely. Lana frowned at his reaction.

"what do you mean Clark?" He shut his eyes and swallowed.

"Please just, just hear me out before you make conclusions." He reopened his eyes to see her nod and grasp his hands. He continued, dread filling his heart. "Lana, I have something that I have been wanting to tell you, rather show you, for a _very_ long time. I will explain in a minute. If I don't show you, ii don't think you will believe me." Lana watched him in confusion as he stepped away and turned to face a half melted candle on the chest beside them. He squinted his eyes and a jet of amber light streamed out of them and shot towards the wick of the candle and let it ablaze.

Lana stood there speechless, as he pulled her down to a tractor. He found a good grip and lifted it above him like it was made of plastic. She looked back and forth between him and the tractor that now lay at rest in its original position amongst the hay bales.

"Clark. What? Why? How?" She asked looking him dead center in the eye. He stepped forward and took her hands again and began the slow and complex task of telling her everything. His other powers, what he knew about Krypton, and how different forms of Kryptonite affect him differently.

'Well that explains a shit load of stuff' Lana though to herself as what he said finally sunk in. Clark watched her for any sign of hatred and finally found the courage to mutterer, "Lana?" Lana smiled, her nose crinkling like always.

"I always knew there was something different about you Clark." He smiled, relief washing over him.

"Yea, you could defiantly say that." He said with a slight chuckle. He glanced over at her and remembered his hold on her hands. "Oh- sor-sorry.." he sputtered, releasing his grip. He went back up the stairs, hoping she would follow, and over to the window to watch the sunset.

Lana followed after him and stood next to him enjoying the view; every few seconds taking sidelong glances at him. Clark caught her several times and smiled to himself. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the window ledge. He looked down at his hands again as Lana set her hands on top of his and found her looking at him with those beautiful goldenly hazel eyes of hers. He smiled slightly, his green pools of eyes, revealing his extreme nervousness to her. Lana laughed slightly as she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Lana." She smiled and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb, "its okay Clark, you told me eventually and that's all that matters." Both of them turned as they heard an all too familiar voice.

"What exactly did Clark tell you Lana?"

Lex stood clad in a black suit and matching overcoat with dark shades, giving him the classic Matrix look.

"Lex," Clark spoke, a slow smile tugging as his cheeks. "We were just talking about, um.." He looked at Lana for help as she pulled her hands from his. She brushed a stray hand of her raven hair from her beautiful face as she came to his rescue.

"We were talking about how Clark was considering quitting the Talon." She suggested with a small smile and Clark nodded slowly,

"Um, yea. I figured I was more of a liability than help." Lex went along with it even though he knew that everything else had happened.

"And I hope you told him that was a ridiculous idea and that he shouldn't think that." He finished taking a glance at Clark who smiled.

"Yes, she did. And I told her that if that was how she felt then I wouldn't." Clark finished for her.

Lex smirked, "well I have to be at a meeting in Metropolis in an hour, so I better be going. Good-bye Clark. Lana." He turned and walked back down the stairs and to his car. Once Clark was sure Lex was out of listening range he turned to Lana.

"Look, Lex doesn't know, and neither does Chloe. Pete does and so does Dr. Bryce, well sort of. But other than my parents and them, they are the only people who know besides us, it would be appreciated." Lana smiled and stuck her hands in her back pockets and gave him a quick nod.

"Of course. Well, I have to be getting to the Talon. I haven't been in a week! Its probably a mess.." Clark smiled sheepishly,

"Well I kinda took the liberty of taking care of everything. I hope you don't mind." Lana gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Of course not. That means I don't have to work late tonight." Clark clasped his hands nervously together,

"That's good, because I was wondering.. If maybe, if you want- its okay if you are to tired. I mean you just got out of the hospital. And if you don't want to that's fine-"

"Clark, what are you trying to say?" Lana asked, a few hopeful ideas popping into her head. He swallowed nervously and met her golden hazel eyes with his sea green orbs.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me."

Lana stayed silent, trying to figure out how to say yes with out sounding to pathetically excited. He took her silence as polite rejection and quickly added, "as friends of course." Lana nodded slowly, disappointed.

"Okay, as friends." Clark smiled and ran his hands through his hair nervously. Lana took the opportunity to speak up again.

"Well I still need to pack my stuff from Nell's. So I guess I'll call you when I am finished and then we can go to dinner. It shouldn't take me more than and hour or two." He nodded so she grabbed her purse and keys and went down the stairs and out of the barn to her jeep, feeling his gaze upon her. Clark watched her receding form until she drove away and turned to find the phone book and the phone.

Lana took one last scan through the house and stared at the pile of numerous boxes at the door, marked accordingly. She turned and went carefully into her empty room; the only noise in the silent house was the sound of her heels making soft clicks against the mahogany floors.

She stopped and knelt beside her bed, and pulled out a small wooden box. She traced her finger over the engraved letters of her name. Lana paused for a moment before slowly sliding the lid off and setting it gently on the floor beside her. She took a deep breath before she peered inside the box. She found several pictures she had drawn with crayons and water colored paintings. She smiled slightly through silent tears as she found the last painting in the pile. In the drawing she stood with her mom and dad in front of their house. Even with the simplicity of the stick figures it reminded her of her past.

She let her bottled tears flow for a moment then wiped them deftly as not to smear her eyeliner. Lana shifted from her knees to sitting Indian style, as she carefully dumped the rest of the box's contents onto the floor. Her eyes became teary as they traveled to the object she recognized as her favorite gift from her parents. Unfortunately it had also been the last.

Lana picked up the small white bear clad in a fed dress with white fur trimming and set it on her lap. She traced the bear's soft face and gazed at its wonderfully light blue eyes. As Lana gave the bear a soft squeeze of the dress, she heard a muffled crinkle. She released the bear's body curiously and narrowed her eyes in wonderment as a folded piece of paper fell softly from the sleeve of the dress. She picked it up wondering why she had never noticed it before. She imagined it must be old and was still trying to figure out what it was. 'Its probably just a receipt or something.' She thought to her self. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what it was.

There in fancy black writing was her name written scrolled neatly on the front. She took a glance at the bear in her lap before taking a deep breath and unfolding the crumpled paper.

_Dear Lana,_

_I first want you to know I love you very much. I put this letter in Snow White's dress (you named the bear Snow White after your favorite story) hoping you would find this some day. As you are reading this you are probably wondering what would make me write this. Well, I wanted to make sure that if I died before I had the chance to tell you who your real father was, if you haven't already figured it out. His name is Henry Small and he is very kind, but I must warn you I don't believe he knows about you dear. I am praying that you are old enough to understand. I hope you have a wonderful life and do not resent me for not telling you sooner. There is so much I want to share with you but cannot. I pray you will find your happiness in life and pass on your beauty to a new generation. I must say that whomever you decide your heart belongs to must be a very special man and I hope he treats you right. And tell him from me that he has a very wonderful woman who is very special and he is very lucky to have won your heart._

_With All My Love,_

_Your Mother Laura_

Tears flowed from Lana's eyes as she reached for the bear. She pulled the animal tightly to her chest, and squeezed the stuffed animal tightly. Her tears made little splotches on her light blue camisole and jeans as she tried to sooth her self with little success.

Clark jumped as his alarm went off. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 7 p.m. He quickly combed his hair, and changed, then super speeding down to the house and into the kitchen. He saw his mother and flashed her one of his famous Kent smiles.

"Mom, has Lana called yet?" Clark frowned,

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go see if she needs help packing."

"Okay Clark. Then I'll see you guys back for dinner?" Clark blushed,

"Actually Mom, me and Lana are going out for dinner." Martha smiled knowingly.

"Oh. Well I will have leftovers in the fridge for you guys if you want them." Clark thanked her and went out the door, grabbing the keys to his truck.

He drove quickly to Nell's and parked. He walked normally in case somebody was watching to the front door and knocked. He waited a few minutes, and hearing nobody her tried to turn the doorknob but found it locked. He scanned the house worriedly with his x-ray vision and saw a tightly collected skeleton on the floor of what he knew was Lana's room. Panic taking over, her quickly broke the lock and sped into the house towards the room. He slowly opened the door to find Lana hunched over with tears running down her face.

"Lana," he whispered and ran over to her. She looked up at his and muttered his name soft enough that a normal person wouldn't have heard it, but then again, Clark isn't exactly normal. He kneeled beside her and pulled her into his lap with out hesitation. She pulled her self to him, pressing her shaking body as close as possible to his welcoming chest. He hugged her tightly making shushing sounds in her ear as she cried into his chest. She finally pulled away and saw the wet spot she had made on his shirt. She mentally noted how nice it stuck to his toned chest and abs. She blushed slightly at her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Clark, I found this box.. I guess it just reminded me of a lot of stuff." He gave her his best smile he could muster.

"Its okay Lana, just now we are late for dinner. The restaurant called and canceled our reservations. So I am the one that should be sorry." Lana smiled slightly and wiped her eyes.

"I know. We can have a picnic!"


	4. A Pretty Picnic

Hey! I won't bore you all with a pointless author note, but I am really happy! My mom and sister let me open a Christmas present early and it was the third season of Smallville! Which i havent seen yet, so now I will be a little more knowledged. Yay! The sad part is, I just watched Exile and Pheonix, how depressing! We need to get Al/Miles fired! Hmm.. well anyway..now I just need seasons 1&2…

Disclaimer: If I owned _Smallville_, Jason would be dead along with Lois, because of something deranged and tragic; and Lana and Clark would be together, I mean really together. I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfictions; I would be busy working out how to put as many make out scenes as possible in each episode!!! ::laughs evilly:: I don't think any of the ever-so-faithful Clana shippers would object though. hehe

AN: Sorry if it's a little short but its very crucial, as you will know after you read. BTW: I am looking for a beta reader, any takers? Email me. Oh and reviews would be nice.

Chapter 4 : A Pretty Picnic

A few moments later the arrived at the nearest park; basket and blanket in hand. They picked out a nice looking willow tree and set up their picnic under the billowing branches. The view was quite nice, Lana noted to herself. The tree was right next to a little lake with swans and ducks swimming over the massive amounts of koi. Lana was sitting on her butt with her legs tucked up next to her left hip. Clark was sitting opposite of her with his long legs folded funnily over each other in Indian style.

Clark rumaged through the basket, pulling out two grilled cheese sandwiches which were some how still warm, two cokes, and a plastic baggie with four freshly homemade chocolate cookies in it. Lana sighed, but smiled up at him.

"you know what; I'm not really hungry anymore." Clark smiled,

"to tell you the truth, me neither." They fell into an uncomfortable silence, then all at once started talking again.

"I'm sor-" they both stpped mid-sentence and fell silent for a moment before doing it again.

"oops. I didn't mea-"

They both broke into a nervous laughter, soon to be repaced by another bought of awkward silence. Lana fiddled with her fingers in her lap as she dazed off into her thoughts.

'damn, he looks so hot in that tight white t-shirt.. its sticking in just the right spots..if only you knew what you do to me Clark..' She felt the familiar tingle down her spine as her mind formed some pretty vivid images in her mind. 'how ironic that everyone thinks I am so innocent, I guess I don't really do anything to prove them wrong or make them think differently. Oh well.. maybe Clark can help me out with that one.'

She snapped out of it and gazed over at him. Clark was, of course, was looking up, almost longingly, at the bright stars in the dimming sky. Lana glanced down at his hand, which was centimeters from hers. She slowly nudged her hand closer and closer to his hand. Much to her dismay, just as she was about to conjur the courage to rest her hand upon his, he lifted his hand skyward at a constalation, obliviously muttering a soft,

"Lana, look." She obliged, a little grudgingly, but smiled again as she looked back to his handsom face. If he was too shy to make the first move, she resolved, she would help him out.

Lana leaned over, so she was practicly on top of him and smiled deviously before pressing her lips seductivly to his. Clark reponded instantly, caressing her soft skin on her cheek with his broad fingers. As she pulled her lips from his, he could still feel the lingering tingle in his blood deprived lips. She gave him an adorable little smile, her nose crinkling like he loved.

"You know Clark, even after all this time you are still one hell of a kisser."

He let out a soft chuckle at her announcement as he layed back on the ground, pulling her small form with him. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her headon her hairline, just like he always used to when they were last together. The painful memories brought a few tears to his eyes but he quickly blinked them back.

"I still love you Lana. I never stopped, and I don't think I ever will." She smiled against his chest as she whispered,

"I love you too Clark. I felt so guilty about never telling you that I still did. I tried so hard to get past you… move on with Jason, but I couldn't. I felt so guilty about–" He hushed her with a gentle kiss.

"It's okay now Lana. You are here in my arms and that's all that matters." She smiled yet again and let out a happy sigh. Clark lay there for a long time before he slowly helped her up and they reluctantly packed up the food and blanket into the basket, and walked hand in hand back to the truck and drove home into the silent night.

Once home in the warm kitchen of the Kent residence Clark left the basket with the food and blanket on the counter before speeding to get a pillow and some blankets and set up a bed on his bedroom floor. He led a tired Lana up to his room and helped her slip into his bed giving her a gentle kiss on her forhead. He went into the adjacent guest room and grabbed the squishy comforter from the bed and folded it in half on the floor next to his bed. He unfolded the quilted blanket he had found earlier and slipped under it. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes sleepily.

"Clark?" Lana called into the darkness of his room. "Are you awake?" He sat up, concerned, and found her cute face he knew he truly loved.

"yea, is something wrong hun?" She shook her head, a small smile playing at her face.

"no, but I'm lonely. Would you mind coming up here with me?" He hesitated slightly, hoping his mother, or worse, his father didn't find them in the morning, but stood up after a second and slid under the warm blankets next to Lana and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Within a few moments both of them had fallen into a deep, comforting sleep in eachothers loving embrace.


	5. Red Kryptonite or maybe some Nicodemus I...

Jeez, season three is depressing! Although Slumber was pretty funny at the end!

Lana-" Hey Clark, maybe we can do something this weekend, as friends." Clark-"sure, do you have anything in mind?" Lana-"maybe we could go swimming down at Crater Lake." Clark thinks about it for a moment- "Lana, I don't think skinny-dipping would be a good idea right now." Lana with a weird smile –" I never said anything about skinny-dipping Clark. Maybe in your dreams."

LMAO! I guess you maybe had to see the episode to understand… anyway! I think this story is only gonna be 7 chapters, maybe 8. So we are getting near the end, but dont worry, there should be a sequel. Oh and I haven't gotten any takers on the Beta position. So e-mail me if you are interested. Well, that's all. Read and enjoy! And maybe make a review! Thanks!

Chapter 5: Red Kryptonite or Maybe Some Nicodemus Influence?

Clark walked slowly down the hallway to his locker with Pete.

"So you guys are together now right?" Clark glanced up at him, blushing slightly, but smiling.

"Yea, I guess.." Pete laughed,

"Well about time, bro! Just be careful, she _is_ kinda on the rebound." Both of them fell silent as Lois walked up to them.

"Hey Clark.." She said in a seductive voice, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pete raised his eyebrows at this and glanced at Clark who was obviously just as confused as he was. He saw Clark look over his shoulder and mouth, "Help me!"

Pete turned to see Lana walk up to Clark and pull him away from Lois's embrace. She slipped her hands up to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his dark curls, and pull him down for a powerfully passionate kiss.

Both Pete and Lois stood there stunned. After about a minute both of them pulled away from each other for some much needed oxygen. Clark gave Lana a small smile as she laced her fingers with his.

Lois not surprisingly broke the silence first.

"So wait. You guys are going out?" She asked stupidly and Lana smirked deviously.

"Yea, why? Are you jealous or something?" She replied with a confident smile as she turned around fully to face Lois and Pete. Lana leaned back against Clark and he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist.

Lois, for the first time and probably the last time in her life, was speechless. She shook her head and walked away baffled. Pete turned and smirked at their new position,

"Okay, I knew Clark's secret was holding you guys back and all, but damn." He shook his head in laughter and walked away, still chuckling to himself.

Lana quickly turned around and looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Clark. I didn't know what else to do to get her away from you." Clark had a wide smile on his face.

"Lana its okay, really. You just surprised me, that's all." He gave her another smile. A small smile spread across Lana's face,

"Oh. Well then I hope it was a good surprise." She noticed that their hands were still interlocked and gave his hand a tight squeeze. He returned the gesture and reached down for another passionate kiss. Lana pulled away to mutter something that sounded like,

"You forgot to list kissing as one of your special abilities…"

He smiled as he led her down the hall to their next class, hand in hand.

()(&))))(&&&&&&&$#

Clark held out his hand for Lana to take as she stepped down from his truck. Lana gave him a quick peck on the lips and he gave her a big smile. Clark pulled her to him and gave her a long kiss. Lana smiled, amused.

"What was that for Mr.?" Clark smirked,

"Well I figured we wouldn't have any alone time until after dinner, or at least a while. Do you mind?" She shook her head, giggling softly. He led her to the yellow house and opened the door for her. Lana muttered a soft thank you and walked over to Martha and gave her a small hug. Martha looked up at Clark as he stepped over to Lana and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Um, Mom.. Lana knows." Martha almost dropped the vase of sunflowers in her hands but Clark caught it, setting it on the counter.

"How did she find out?" Clark swallowed nervously.

"Well, I told her. I figured she deserved to know." Martha smiled,

"Oh, well welcome to our world Lana." Lana also smiled,

"Thank you Mrs. Kent." Martha nodded and shooed them out of the kitchen. Clark ushered Lana out side and across the yard, up to his loft.

"Well I guess we gout our alone time sooner than I thought." Clark muttered. Lana dropped her book bag on the floor next to Clark's and she stepped over to him, giving him a devilish smile. She slid her hands over his toned chest and leaned in for a kiss.

Clark pressed his lips hungrily to hers and took control of her mouth. He sucked gently on her lower lip, silently begging her for entrance into her hot, sweet mouth. Lana quickly obliged and the two continued their little escapade.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist as he backed them slowly over to the couch. They tripped blindly over the small coffee table and landed in the softness of the couch's cushions.

Lana found herself comfortably seated in Clark's lap. He didn't seem to mind and she was very comfortable so she stayed put. Her hands wandered over his firm abs and chest as he cupped her cheeks. Their heavy make out session was cut short as they heard somebody clear their throat, while trying very hard not to laugh.

Lana pulled apart from Clark to glance up and see Lex standing there with the biggest smirk in place across his face. Clark followed her gaze and blushed heavily as Lex began to clap.

"Well done Clark. You have finally pulled the girl next door in out of the rain so to speak." Lana shifted from Clark's lap to right beside him, fixing her shirt as it had risen up, and Clark stood up.

"Lex, what's up?" He asked wondering why he was here. Lex shrugged,

"Just stopped by to give you some tips on wooing our lovely Miss Lang; but it seems as if I am a little too late." Clark smiled slightly before clearing his throat and stuffing his broad hands in his pockets.

"Okay, then I guess I will see you later?" Lex nodded, knowing that Clark wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted Lana to himself and he couldn't blame him for that.

"Yea, sure Clark. Have fun with Lana." He turned and in his nonchalant way went quickly down the creaking wooden stairs and to his silver Porche, and quickly driving away, leaving a dust trail in his wake.

Clark turned back to Lana and sat down beside her. He gave her a soft kiss, looking sweetly at her.

"Do you have to go to the Talon tonight?" Lana sighed slightly and glanced at her watch.

"Yes sweetie. In about an hour." He looked like a little boy who had just been denied the right to get to go to Disney World, but then smirked deviously.

"Hmm.. An hour." Clark leaned forward and rested a strong hand on Lana's shoulder as he cupped her cheek with the other. He pressed her lips to her, kissing her as lovingly as he could, while still keeping it as close to PG as possible. He pushed her gently against the back of the couch and slowly increased the level of intensity of their fun.

Lana moaned softly as Clark rubbed the small of her back with gentle caresses of his able fingers. Clark sucked softly on her tongue with his own as he ran the fingers of his free hand through her luxurious tresses, stopping at the crook of her neck to rest his hand there. Lana moaned louder as their tongues separated creating an audible pop. She ran a delicate hand up his shirt as she pulled away for a deep breath and laid her head against his chest. Once she regained her breath she looked up at him.

"Wow. That was amazing." Clark smiles as he pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck making her laugh.

"Mmm.. You smell good. So...kissable." He kissed her neck, deliberately breathing on her hairline, making her shiver.

"Cl- Clark.." she stuttered, 'damn! How does he do that?' she thought to herself. He stopped his attack to mutter a soft "hmm?" in return. Lana traced his jaw with her index finger until she got to his lips and placed a soft kiss there.

"You are being awfully naughty today. Are you sure there is not Red Kryptonite on your person?" Clark chuckled at her question.

"No Lana. I just feel good when I am around you. Complete. Its like we are destined to be together. At that moment he remembered the bracelet Kyra had given him before she had died. Lana smiled and let him kiss her again.


	6. Catastrophe

Not much to say, other that sorry it took so long, so on ward!!

Disclaimer: :: grumbles about lawyers and how expensive they are:: If they weren't so expensive I would hire one and buy those damn papers!

Chapter 6: Catastrophe

Clark's breath caught in his chest as Lana came down the stairs the next morning for school. Even in a simple baby blue camisole and jeans with her curled, dark raven tresses cascading over her shoulders, she looked stunning enough for Clark to choke on his milk. Lana didn't notice thankfully, and he set his glass in the sink among the other dishes waiting to be washed.

"Morning sleepy head. I was starting to get worried that the monster under the bed had gobbled you up.." He purred into her ear as he pulled her to him. She shook her head and giggled,

"You are so strange Clark." Clark chuckled and kissed her softly. This is how Martha and Jonathon found them. Jonathon cleared his throat making them both jump and look embarrassedly at him and Martha. Clark stepped away from Lana to hand her a newly made muffin. Martha gave him a knowing smile as she shooed Jonathon out of the house to start his daily routine.

Lana ate the muffin quickly and bounded up the stairs again to brush her teeth and finish getting ready for school. Clark had already done so and ran to the loft and got their book bags, then returned to the kitchen. Lana came back down a few moments later and took her bag from him, slinging it over her shoulder. She laced her fingers with his and led him to his truck.

When they arrived at school Clark helped her out and she walked hand in hand down the halls to their lockers. Once there, they picked out their books. Pete walked up to them and smiled. "Hey bro, what's up?" Clark smiled up at him,

"Hey Pete." Pete turned as a hot girl walked by and left after winking at Clark, and leaving the two alone once again. Clark took the opportunity to pull Lana into a quick but heated kiss. A few people turned to see, curious who the lucky guy with Lana was. Clark pulled away smiling and they walked off for class.

This is how it was for a good three days until after school on Friday.

Lana was standing, looking out of the loft window at the setting sun. She turned as she heard a familiar voice.

"Lana, I need you back." Lana frowned and crossed her arms.

"Whitney, I told you not to come near me!" He stepped towards her with pain in his eyes.

"Lana! Please! Kent doesn't deserve you! I do!" Lana shook her head, her anger rising.

"No Whitney. Clark is the ONLY one that deserves me!" Whitney slammed his fists on the table.

"No Lana! You are MY girlfriend! Kent doesn't love you!" Tears welled in Lana's eyes; Whitney was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"No! That isn't true.." She whispered shuddering. "He loves me, and I love him!"

Whitney caressed her cheek sadly.

"It's all a lie Lana. He will leave you as soon as he gets bored." Lana pulled away from him.

"No-" but she was cut off by a ruff kiss from Whitney.

Clark walked up the stairs and looked up to see Whitney and Lana kissing. Clark clenched his fists in anger.

"What the hell Lana!?" He yelled as Lana fought away from Whitney and went over to Clark, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Clark. I can explain." Clark pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"I think I have it figured out Lana. Whitney and you decided it would be just too much fun to mock me behind my back by making out in my loft!" Tears spilled from her normally beautiful eyes.

"Clark, you don't believe that do you? I would never-"

"No! Don't say anything else! Get out!" He turned away slamming his fist into the wall. Whitney left without hesitation, but Lana stayed put. Tears spilled from Clark's ocean like eyes, he couldn't bare the thought of Lana cheating on him; and with Whitney no less.

"Lana. Please leave." He said gently but with out sincerity. Lana let the tears trail down her cheeks as she turned solemnly and went down the stairs. Clark heard her call Chloe and ask her is she could pick her up through horrible sobs. He wanted so desperately to go and wrap his arms around her, comfort her, but she had hurt him, he reminded himself.

After a little while Clark heard Chloe drive up in her red convertible bug and he looked out the loft window. Lana hugged Chloe, then Martha and gave Jonathon a smile as he put her bag in the car. Then Chloe and Lana drove away. Clark shut his eyes and went to his couch and slowly slipped into slumber.

The next day Clark couldn't bring himself to go to school, he was so depressed. Lana went though, her happy mask back in place. She hadn't disclosed any details, but Chloe and Pete figured Clark and her had gotten in a fight. Every time he was mentioned, Lana would walk away with tears brimming in her eyes. This went on for a week until Clark finally returned to school. He wouldn't go in the same room with Lana unless necessary for class and didn't so much as look at her. Lana tried desperately to talk to him but he brushed her off every time. Little did she know how hard he was trying to forgive her and resist his urges to break down in tears.

But it all became to much for him and he caved in the only way he could think of – He found the old class ring hidden in the Torch office. He closed his eyes, prying open the velvet box and slipped the ring onto his shaking finger. He opened his eyes as they flashed red along with is veins before returning to there normal state.

A slow, satisfied smirk spread across his features as he walked out of the room. Clark zoomed home and pulled out his infamous motorcycle. He climbed onto the old bike and sped off.

Lana and Chloe both jumped as the phone rang. Lana stood up and answered it.

"Lana, is Clark there?" she heard Martha say over the static. Lana frowned,

"No.. I haven't seen Clark since today at school. Why? Is something wrong?"

She asked taking a deep breath.

"I am afraid he has some Red Kryptonite, we saw him leaving on his bike again."

"Oh no. I will be over as soon as I can." She hung up and grabbed her coat, pulling it on.

"Lana, what's going on?" asked a concerned Chloe.

"Clark is missing. I'm going to go look for him. Do you mind staying here in case he calls or comes back here?" Chloe shook her head so Lana ran out the door.

About half an hour later Chloe heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. There stood Clark in all of his bad boy glory. He pushed his way into the apartment and shut the door behind himself, walking into the living area. Chloe followed after him confused,

"Clark, Lana isn't here." He smirked and stepped towards her.

"I'm not looking for Lana, Chloe." He leaned in and kissed her. Chloe returned the kiss, pushing her tongue deep inside the crevices of his open mouth, finally resorting to sucking on his tongue.

Pete walked quickly down the hall to Chloe's apartment as he had seen Clark come into the building. He went into the room and saw them at it. He exploded with anger.

"Clark! What the hell are you doing!?" Chloe looked up to see Pete glaring at Clark, who smirked.

"Oh yea dude, I just remembered Chloe is YOUR girl! So sorry bro." He punched him brotherly in the arm and turned, speeding off."

Clark woke up in a hotel room in Metropolis. He yawned lazily and slowly picked himself up. Clark rolled off the bed and glanced outside at the shimmering lights of the city. He noticed it was late and decided to go clubbing. Clark pulled out his shades and pulled on his leather jacket. He went out of the hotel and found his Harley ::it is a Harley isn't it?:: parked outside and jumped on it, driving off into the city.

He parked outside the hottest club he could find and strode confidently inside. He went over to a group of slutty girls. Clark picked the hottest of the group, although even in his deranged state he still didn't think she was nearly any competition for his brunette babe back in Smallville, and bought her a drink. He had his arm wrapped around her as a muscular guy with a tattoo across his face and a bunch of peircings walked up, glaring at Clark.

"What do you think you are doing with my girl?" Clark looked up at him with a cocky grin,

"I thought she was fair game, standing all alone over here." The guy shoved him away from the blonde.

"Well, I'm here now so I can kick you ass!" his buddies made themselves seen, or rather felt, as they stepped up from behind their leader. Clark felt the sickening feeling of Kryptonite in the pit of his stomach as they grabbed his arms, dragging him out into the dark alley.

They pinned him against the crumbling wall as their boos threw a punch at Clark's gut and he doubled over in pain. The burly guy punched him in the jaw and a sickening crack filled the darkness of the alley. One of his buddies smashed his Kryptonite jeweled fist into Clark's chest. After they had successfully beaten him into unconsciousness they took off his ring and took his wallet, shoving him to the ground.

The man who had been standing in the background went up to the fallen Clark who was now lying in a pool of blood. He yanked a glowing Kryptonite ring from his finger and stuffed it into his jean pocket.

"That way he will know never to mess with us again." The others nodded, laughing at this guy's misfortune as they all walked away.


	7. Palliate

Well, this is the last chapter of Im_mortal Love _but I will be publishing a sequel as soon as I can. I think it is going to be a future fic, which I have never done before so it should be fun. And just to clear any confusion, this story takes place about the end of season 2 and the beginning of season three. So Lana is still living in the house next to Clark's house. Anyway, enjoy and I thank all of you for reviewing. P.S. Sorry it is so short.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own them, but I do own this story and it's plot.

Chapter 7: Palliate

The next night Clark moaned as he rolled over on the cold asphalt. He felt a throbbing pain in his jaw and touched it gently. He could feel where it had broken and gasped in pain as his nimble fingers pressed on it gently. Clark slowly pulled himself up and leaned over to throw up. He never was good with large amounts of blood.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; then rubbed his hand on his jeans. As he stood up the world began to spin rapidly. Clark balanced himself by running a hand along the rough brick of the grungy alley. After the spinning stopped he looked around warily before speeding off as well as he could.

He found himself in the forest surrounding the fields of Lana's property. He listened closely for the sound of hooves, and sighed in relief as he heard the steady rhythm coming closer. He stumbled through the thick forest towards the sound. "Some Kryptonite must still be in my system, it isn't healing." He mumbled weakly as he felt his jaw again. Clark finally reached the edge of the trees and stumbled out onto the immaculately green fields.

Lana froze in disbelief as Clark fell out of the trees in front of her. She came to her senses and reined in Donatello, quickly dismounting. She raced over and kneeled beside him in the damp grass.

"Clark, what's wrong? Who did this? They had Kryptonite didn't they?" She asked starting to panic. Lana rested a soft hand on his cheek and gazed worriedly into his dulling eyes. Clark reached up and rubbed her cheek with his thumb giving her a painful smile. She heard him mutter her name before his eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp. Lana brushed his dark curls from his forehead and placed a soft kiss on his temple.

She then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Clark's house number. "Mrs. Kent." She spoke after the older woman had answered with a hopeful hello.

"Lana, what is it?" Martha replied hearing the growing concern and panic in the younger girl's voice.

"Mrs. Kent, its Clark.. He just showed up in the fields.. He's bleeding really bad, and now he is unconscious.."

"There must be some Kryptonite in his system… I will be right over." Martha hung up and ran out of the house, grabbing the keys to the truck and calling her husband.

Lana slipped her phone back into her pocket and rested Clark's head in her lap. Tears welled in her pretty eyes as she gazed at his wounded body. 'No, you are supposed to be the one to protect me. You can't get hurt. You can't do this to me Clark. It isn't fair.'

She was roused from her thoughts as she heard the truck pull up, screech to a stop, then the slam of two doors. She looked up to see the two elder Kent's running over to their fallen son.

"How long has he been like this?" Jonathon asked her and she shook her head.

"I don't know.. He just fell out of the trees, whispered my name, and then passed out. I didn't know what to do so I called you."

Lana noticed in the confusion that her painted horse had gone back to the stable. 'One of the stable hands will take care of him' she assured herself as she realized the Kent's hand hauled their son into the back of their battered truck onto some blankets. Lana and Martha hopped up beside him as Jonathon sped off towards the farm.

Lana kissed his warm forehead as she replaced the warm rag with a newly chilled one. She smiled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Clark, are you all right? Your dad found a meteor rock in your pocket." Clark gave her a small smile as he sat up slowly against the couch in his loft.

"Lana, I'm fine. But I wanted to say sorry." He watched her with apologetic eyes. Lana gave him a loving smile as she pulled him to her in a tight hug. Clark wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Its okay Clark. I'm just so glad you are all right. Do you remember what happened?" Clark had a pained look in his eyes as he pulled away enough to meet her eyes..

"Only that I missed you enough I used a Red Kryptonite ring to escape." She stroked his cheek,

"Just don't do that to me again. He smiled in agreement ass he gazed into her beautiful eyes. Lana was held, transfixed; his green orbs hypnotizing her.

As Clark's lips connected with hers', the two lovers eyes closed automatically. Clark's hand was cupping her cheek, and as the kiss deepened, Lana rested her hands on his chiseled shoulders.

When they finally pulled away, even Clark was out of breath, and their faces were heavily flushed. Lana snuggled up to him smiling.

"I knew you would come back to me Clark." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her securely. He placed a soft kiss on his favorite spot, right on the part of her dark raven tresses. Lana closed her eyes softly along with Clark and they fell into a gently sleep.

If you were to stumble upon these two young lovers, you would see a very pretty picture. Lana lay across Clark's chest, her softly curled, raven tresses spilling our around her clam face. Her hands were laid delicately on his chest on either side of her face. Clark's features were set in a peaceful smile, his arms holding his love tightly to him. Even in his sleep he held his in his never-ending protective stance.

A/N/: I don't really like the ending but there it is. The sequel should be out by the end of the week.

Merci,

Kess


End file.
